The Sue Factor
by bloodchaos
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: This story is graciously being continued by the author 'Lectorem'.


**After winning a challenge amongst us, my best friend Dreaming Rain wanted me to post a story on this site. And here is the result. She helped out a lot, and was generous enough to beta it as well **

**You have my permission to brutally murder Serissimia. Unless she's killed by me first. Or we could all join hands and toss her in a well. The more the merrier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. And this is **_**not**_** what really happened, thank goodness. And Serissimia is not based on any real life person and/or their original character.**

**Warning: This story may drive you insane. The author takes no responsibility if you lose your mind and punch the computer monitor, injuring your hand. And she won't buy you a new monitor either.**

Really Cool Prologue thingy:

Nature has its way of surviving. As the wise man Charles Darwin once said, life is 'Survival of the Fittest'. And that goes for our story today as well. For you see, to keep a chain going, the weakest link must be reinforced. Or eliminated.

And that's what we did to Serissimia.

You must consider yourself lucky to be given the opportunity to read the epic story of Serissimia…from the deepest, darkest cabinet, we bring you the most horrifying and unimaginably stupid tale…

Enter the Sue Factor.

**In the Realm of the Shinigami…**

"It's been five days" Ryuk said, getting up from his crouched position. "I should go check it out"

Two other Shinigami were on the ground, gambling with what looked like human bones. "Hey Ryuk! Where are you going?" one of the Shinigami called out, making him look back.

"I dropped my Death Note" Ryuk replied, almost casually.

The other two laughed. "How can you get so clumsy?!" one of them said through chuckles. "Didn't you trick the Shinigami king into giving you two Death Notes? So you're saying you dropped both of them?!"

Ryuk turned back for one final word. "First of all, _I_ never tricked him. Serissimia did. And she outsmarted _me_ and took one into the human world, along with herself."

And with that, Ryuk made his way down the long and spiraling stairs towards the portal which separated the world of humans…and the realm of the Shinigami.

_From the one notebook lost in the human world by this Shinigami…_

… _The grand battle between the __three__ chosen ones begins…_

**In the human world:**

Yagami Light. 17 years old. The smartest and most honored student of Japan. The pride of his family. He sat, overcome by boredom, staring out at the mysterious black note he saw, falling gracefully from the heavens.

This piqued his curiosity.

Beside him sat the love of his life. But he didn't love her for her long, luscious emerald green hair, or her sapphire-like blue eyes. Her radiant, fair skin and soft, melodious voice only hid the size of her heart, and her intellect. That was the main reason he loved her.

For you see, she was not only his girlfriend…but also his rival in studies. In fact, there were times when she got higher marks than him. And when you can't beat them, join them.

"Light-kun," she said, patting his shoulder. She knew he saw the Death Note. She knew the horrors it held. Plus she saw it fall down before he did.

"Huh?" Light replied, his eyes still fixed to the note. "What is it Sissilia?"

"It's Serissimia" she giggled. For the one millionth time, he had forgotten her name.

She frowned. "Promise me you won't pick up that note" she said with a hint of worry in her usually optimistic tone of voice.

"Yeah, sure thing Sessimisia"

**After Class…**

Light picked up the note and tucked it safely into his coat's pocket. But something stopped him, like a guilty conscience.

"Didn't Semisicilla say something about not picking up the note?" he quickly looked at its cover again. The darkness was hypnotizing.

"I know she's way smarter than me and I should probably listen to her because she's always right and knows best…"

…

"To hell with her," he said out loud, placing the note back into his pocket and headed home.

But little did he know that from the shadows, Serissimia saw and heard everything he said. A small, silver tear rolled down her cheek, looking like a diamond in the schoolyard.

She started sobbing, more tears streaming down her fair and crystal-clear cheek. She took off the engagement ring she had bought for herself (on Light's behalf) and threw it on the grass.

"Light-kun…" she sobbed brokenly, yet managed to look extremely beautiful as she did so. "…How could you?!"

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I'll continue it if you people want. If you don't, I completely understand. She's a pain. But the next chapters will get better. And this was a PARODY, born of my hate towards all things Mary Sue. I hate Serissimia. **


End file.
